Fluid dispensation systems are used in a wide variety of applications and enterprises. They are used to irrigate farmland, water residential landscaping, distribute fertilizers, distribute fluids and chemicals for industrial processes, as well as a wide variety of other uses. Fluid dispensation systems typically include a plurality of fluid dispensation components including pipes, valves, sprinklers, control devices, backflow prevention devices, as well as other types of devices for controlling how a fluid is moved throughout the distribution system.
Many fluid dispensation systems have branches or segments which operate in areas where there is little temperature control, no temperature control, or unexpected loss of temperature control due to power outage or other unexpected circumstances. The fluid dispensation system components which operate in these areas are often at risk of damage when freezing conditions occur. If the temperature in these areas drops below the freezing temperature of the fluid, expansive forces resulting from the freezing of the fluid within the fluid dispensation system may cause breaking, bursting, or cracking of the various components of the fluid dispensation system. In addition, other problems relating to unexpected or uncontrolled release of the fluid may result if the integrity of the fluid dispensation system is compromised.
Overview
In various embodiments, systems and methods are provided to operate a fluid drainage control system to drain a fluid from a fluid dispensation system. In an embodiment, a method for operating a fluid drainage control system to drain a fluid from a fluid dispensation system comprises determining a first ambient air temperature, determining if the first ambient air temperature is less than a predetermined drain set point temperature, isolating the fluid dispensation system from a fluid supply source by closing a supply valve located inside a temperature controlled area in response to the first ambient air temperature being less than the predetermined drain set point temperature, and draining the fluid from the fluid dispensation system. The fluid drainage control system then determines whether a second ambient air temperature is greater than a predetermined operation set point temperature, closes the drain valve in response to the second ambient air temperature being greater than the predetermined operation set point temperature, and opens the supply valve subsequent to closing the drain valve.
In another embodiment, a fluid drainage control system for draining fluid from a fluid dispensation system comprises a temperature sensor, at least one supply valve, at least one drain valve, fluid dispensation pipe, a communication interface configured to receive and transmit control signals, and a processing system coupled to the communication interface. The processing system is further configured to receive a first control signal through the communication interface from the temperature sensor indicating a first ambient temperature, and determine if the first ambient air temperature is less than a predetermined drain set point temperature. When this condition occurs, the processing system isolates the fluid dispensation pipe from a fluid supply source by sending a second control signal through the communication interface to close the supply valve and drains the fluid from the fluid dispensation pipe by sending a third control signal through the communication interface to open the drain valve subsequent to sending the second control signal.
The processing system is further configured to receive a fourth control signal from the temperature sensor through the communication interface indicating a second ambient temperature, determine a second ambient air temperature, and determine if the second ambient air temperature is greater than a predetermined operation set point temperature. If this condition exists, the processing system closes the drain valve in response to the second ambient air temperature being greater than the predetermined operation set point temperature by sending a fifth control signal through the communication interface. Finally, the processing system opens the supply valve by sending a sixth control signal through the communication interface subsequent to sending the fifth control signal. At this point, the fluid dispensation system has been returned to its initial state such that it can perform its primary fluid dispensation functions.
In another example embodiment, the fluid dispensation system comprises a fluid backflow prevention device and at least one drain valve on the input side of the backflow prevention device and at least one drain valve on the output side of the backflow prevention device. When the fluid drainage control system opens a drain valve to protect the system from freezing conditions, it opens the drain valves on both the input and output sides of the backflow prevention device.
In another example embodiment, the fluid drainage control system also has the ability to disable fluid distribution valves in the fluid dispensation system. The fluid distribution valves are disabled by the fluid drainage control system in response to the first ambient air temperature being less than the predetermined drain set point temperature. This precludes an irrigation control device from activating the fluid distribution valves on a normal schedule when the fluid distribution system is drained or otherwise not operational.